Birthday party Chaos
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: Another of the Misfits has a birthday party what mayhem will happen this time? I apologize for the format there was a problem with it and it wouldn't let me fix it when I uploaded it


**Everyone belongs wherever don't sue!!!!**

**This would not get out of my head bear with it**

**Party chaos**

"Chuck I can't believe you're doing this again." groaned Logan the feral x-men codenamed Wolverine "Why are you letting another of the misfits have a birthday party here?"

"Logan, this might help with mutant rights considering most of that particular member's friends are non mutants." replied Charles Xavier the founder of the x-men

"Chuck lets just put aside the fact that it's Rapture, one of the craziest Misfits, but why are they having it here?" the misfits are a group of mutants from the brother hood (among others) that were taken in by the G.I Joe team

"Well some of Raptures friends are a little bit...eccentric Hawk didn't want them near anything explosive."

"So they are bringing them here?"

"Yes."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

A few hours later the x-men were waiting in the foyer for the misfits

"So why are they having the party here?" asked Cyclops

"According to what Chuck said it's because Hawk wanted to cut down on explosions, and one of her friends is not all there?"

"And they are coming here why?" asked Jean Grey

"Beats me Red."

"Well they can't be any weirder than the usual Misfit morons."

"Scott let's not get into it this time I don't want Saya trying to suck my blood again." Jean groaned remembering the Halloween where Saya, a day walker vampire that is Rapture's girlfriend chased her around trying to suck her blood (none of the misfits told Jean that Saya actually doesn't suck people's blood)

Just than Rapture came in with some people

"Is that them?" asked Kitty "They look normal."

"That's them," replied Raven the ex teen titan empath "I recognize Rapture's weirdo friends."

"Yeah and we're proud of it." snickered one girl who was wearing a long trench coat with what looked like fishnet with a miniskirt underneath and was wearing a metallic forehead protector

"Why am I here?" asked the girl standing next to her that had black hair and red eyes also wearing a forehead protector and was wearing a dress that was made out of what looked like bandages.

"Hi everybody." said Haruka as her and Michiru entered the building

"Looks like everyone is here." said Beast as he noticed something "where the rest of the misfits, usually there is more of you that show up here?"

"They went to the videogame store something about a game coming out." replied Raven

"Let me guess _Halo 3_?" asked Storm

"How did you know?

"We caught some of our students sneaking out to buy it last night."

"Big surprise there."

"So Rapture who are your friends you brought with you besides Haruka and Michiru?" asked Jean

"Oh right everyone these are friends of mine from the locket this Anko and Kurenai."

"Nice you meet you." Kurenai said with a smile

"Yeah what she said." Anko said with a smile also though hers looked maniacal."

"Anko what are you up to?" asked Kurenai "I know that look?"

"Nothing just put up a little guard."

"Oh no you didn't."

"Well anyway let's party." said Terra the ex teen titan that could move earth

Some time later….

"Wahoooooooo." Anko yelled as she ran up and down the stairs throwing stuff around

"Who gave her coffee?" demanded Althea the leader of the misfits

"Actually no one did this is halfway normal for her."

"Halfway?"

"Yeah usually she blows stuff up but Tsunade; the person in charge of us told her no explosions before letting us come here."

"You have got to be kidding!" Terra yelled as she argued with Raven "How can you say that Evanescence is better than Christina Aguilera."

"Their lyrics are better."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not again" groaned Warren the x-men codenamed Angel as he caught Haruka and Michiru in the closet "What is it with people making out in this closet?"

"It's quiet in here?" Haruka said as Michiru bonked her on the head

"Ruka be nice."

"Sorry Michi"

"Get out of there." Storm ordered as she dragged Saya and Rapture out of the laundry room

Just than the alarm blared

"Chuck we have a problem." said Wolverine as he checked a monitor "Some people looks like the friends of humanity are trying to break into the mansion."

"Oh good." Anko said with an insane smile "I'll handle this I just need some sort of device to make my voice louder."

"Here." Said Cyclops as he handed over a loud phone "From our last trip when I tried to keep everyone in line."

"Oh no." said Kurenai as she watched Anko open a window and stick her head out the window.

"FLUFFY SIC EM!"

"What's Fluffy?" asked Kurt the x-men codenamed Nightcrawler

"You don't want to know."

Meanwhile outside the x-mansion with the F.O.H

"Let's go." Said Duncan as they tried to go through the gate "With this many mutants it will be fun."

"Yes lets go." Said Graydon Creed as a noise was heard "What was that?"

"B-boss." Said one flunky as what looked like a fifty foot blue snake poked it's head up and started hissing

"RUN AWAY RUN AWAY!!!!" yelled one flunky

"That's fluffy?!" asked Jean as the x-men watched the chaos on the monitor

Meanwhile in the professor's study

"Why is it every time a party is thrown here something goes wrong?" asked Xavier as he banged his head on the desk

"I told you this party was a bad idea."

"Not one more word, Logan not one."

**The end**


End file.
